Sol
Sol Is a character from Lagios and lives in Lethe. He is the young prince of Gustavesburg Kingdom and is the younger brother of Princess Nala and the son of Queen Luna. Like his sister, he too is destined to someday take up the throne after their mother with him being set up and trained to succeed after his sister has had her rule. Background Sol is the second born child of Queen Luna and was born after his father Soleil had died so he never got to actually see his father. Ever since he was born Nala has been the one to look out for him often as she loves her brother dearly, the two are almost always seen together with Sol eager to learn from his sister and mother. He especially aims to master moon magic like his mother and sister have since moon magic is something that belongs to their family however Sol does not have such an element and is instead able to use the opposite which is sun magic, Sol despite his age is very talented and far exceeds those his same age. At the mere age of ten due to constantly training with Nala he has picked up using the rapier very good and is in the process of learning bows, he has been noted many times to have large potential in him and the people within his kingdom are waiting for him to succeed the kingdom. He continues to learn from Nala as their mother watches on and is proud of his rapid growth, currently, Sol is still left unaware of the truth about his mother with only Nala knowing the truth but she was told not to reveal the truth to Sol. Appearance Sol shares some things with his sister possessing the same blonde hair as her with the only thing on him remotely from his mother are his dark blue colored eyes which Nala also has. He usually wears an old Victorian styled simple shirt and pants as well as sometimes wearing a cravat around his neck. He can also sometimes be seen wearing a red headband around his head and has a Powers & Abilities Sol despite being so young is very talented and strong for his age. He is noted several times to have potential in him that far exceeds anyone around one. He has shown several times his skills especially when it comes to using weapons combat. He has surprised his older sister Nala while sparring with her, which is impressive since his sister is noted as being extra skilled in nigh every type of weapon type yet he managed to surprise and push her (although he still ended up losing their spar.) He would later square off against another fellow skilled person in the use of the rapier Mina, she was already very skilled in her own right in her area of combat and she had just gotten done fighting one of the Zodiac Demons Scorpio prior to their spar and he was still able to pressure her in their spar, in fact, winning said spar against her. The fact that someone as skilled as Mina looks up to and aspires to be like Sol is a testament to his raw skill and talent. However, despite all of this there is one thing that holds Sol back and that is the fact that he actually dislikes fighting and would rather not hurt or kill others as shown when he was in fear when he decided to try and save Renee from a group of Manticore. Solar Chakram: One of Sol`s first actual true magic spells. He gained use of this attack unintentionally out of fear when he went to try and ave Renee by himself. His body begins to emit a bright yellow glow followed by several yellow colored chakrams forming then shooting out at the enemy, this attack is both swift and effective as not only do they have a slashing affect but in addition to everything they inflict even further damage due to the sheer heat of each one making it so soon after being slashed by one the foe catches on fire. For most weaker foes this attack alone could spell instant death due to the nature of the flames of sun magic being hotter than regular fire magic as shown when he instantly not intentional killed several manticores in one fell swoop with this attack. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94